


Aroma

by ArtRoomba



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hinata being a reluctant weirdo, Knotting, Komaeda being a huge weirdo, Komaeda pretending Hinata is a bull, Lesbian Sex, Like a lot of scent kink, Restraints, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Strap-Ons, Strap-Ons that may or may not squirt liquid, There is a lot of licking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ear licking, musk, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtRoomba/pseuds/ArtRoomba
Summary: Komaeda doesn't know how to express his feelings well, and Hinata wakes up tied to a bed.A very sexually nsfw fic.Warning for dubcon/kind-of-noncon at the beginning, but then mutually consensual.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> -Lesbian KomaHina, they just use he/him pronouns.  
> -My first time writing DR stuff and probably very ooc.  
> -There's no particular universe for this so I left that kind of vague  
> -The horniest thing I've ever written. Buckle up.

Hinata slowly opened his eyes. The world was blurry and dimly lit by a couple candles on his nightstand. He felt dazed and tried to remember what happened just before he passed out in bed. The only memory he could retrieve was being overcome by a powerful drowsiness after drinking water from a bottle on his nightstand. Then nothing. Still half conscious, Hinata tried to get up.

CREAK.

The bed’s frame groaned out, his movements immediately halted feeling fabric dig into his limbs. 

His heart beat faster realizing something wasn’t right. Something was tied around his wrists. In a fit of panic he tugged and squirmed, revealing to himself that not only were his hands restrained but also his legs. His breath picked up, trying to stay calm and analyze the situation. 

Both his wrists were tied up with soft, silky rope at two upper corners of his bed. The same was done to his ankles tied to the lower two corners. Cool air against his body and legs made it known to him his clothes were gone. He still had his boxers on at least, but his relief from this only lasted a second. There was an extra weight on top of his pelvis. He anxiously angled his head downwards to find out why. 

His eyes widened in confusion as they met the phallic shape of a strap-on sticking straight into the air. It was attached via a harness over his boxers with straps around his hips and thighs. Hyperventilating, Hinata’s ears were met with the last voice he wanted to hear in this situation.

“Hi-na-ta~” Komaeda cooed, his figure appearing like a monster from the darkness and into the circle of light emitted around the bed. 

“Wh-What??” Hinata gasped in surprise, but soon he was filled with anger. “Komaeda! Cut it out and let me out of here! Get this thing off of me! What the fuck!?” Hinata wasted no time thrashing in his bindings.

Hinata's relationship with Komaeda was complicated to say the least. Despite how annoying and weird he could be, Hinata enjoyed the time he spent with him. He couldn’t understand why, or at least that’s what he told himself. He had a huge crush on Komaeda, for better or worse. He always thought about him, especially at night. Sometimes they’d touch and his heart would flutter, only to see Komaeda pull away like he was fire. Sometimes Komaeda would seem absolutely pissed at him for no reason, and even more so when Hinata would try to give him space. On other occasions the most mundane things said could seemingly set Komaeda off into a mood and Hinata could swear he hated him, only for the next time they’d meet he’d come trailing after him like a puppy. 

Hinata didn’t know what to make of any of it. He cared about him a lot, but could never tell if Komaeda returned his feelings or was being erratic again. The one time he almost confessed something he said (he couldn’t even remember now) made him absolutely pissed. He never tried again. He couldn’t understand him. He was so often unpredictable and Hinata sometimes wondered if getting so close to him had been a mistake.

And this whole situation right now was definitely making him feel like it was a mistake.

“Hmhmhm…” Komaeda chuckled, striding over and climbing onto the bed. His body hovered over Hinata’s ominously, making him feel very small as he weakly struggled. All he had on were his boxers and hoodie, his heavy breasts hanging down from his body.

Komaeda’s eyes were wide and eerie. He scanned up and down Hinata’s body with such intense focus Hinata began to shiver and break out in a cold sweat. Komaeda bit his lip and made strange choking sounds unable to contain himself. He took in every detail, particularly fixated on the strap-on attached to him. 

A line of drool rolled and dripped down the side of Komaeda’s mouth. He stared straight into Hinata’s eyes like a predator, and both their pulses raced. Hinata made a pathetic whine in fear while Komaeda’s deranged and unsteady breathing filled the room. He leaned back straddling Hinata’s waist, the strap-on rubbing up against the crack of his ass through his boxers.

“Hmm…” 

Hinata was certain Komaeda was going to murder him. His body froze as Komaeda leaned his face down to whisper into his ear.

“Hi-na-ta, how good do you taste?” 

Hinata’s breath hitched, in fear he told himself, from the strange sensation the sultry words spoken so close to his ear had. The soft buzzing sounds sent a feeling of electricity through his nerves. Hinata didn’t have long to rationalize his body’s response before Komaeda gave a long, moist lick along the outside of his ear.

“K-Komaeda…!” He forced himself to choke out. His face was red with anger, embarrassment, and another feeling he didn’t want to think about. The bed frame groaned again as his body seized and pulled tightly against his restraints.

“Mmm…”

Komaeda moaned when he heard Hinata groan out his name, gripping Hinata’s shoulders to get better leverage. He massaged his wet tongue inside the cup of Hinata’s ear, panting. His hot, moist breaths made Hinata’s ear all the more sensitive as he poked and slid his tongue along every crevice he could find.

“A-Ah! Stop, ah, that feels weird..!” Hinata gasped out, surprised and overwhelmed. 

Hinata had no idea his ears were such an erogenous zone. He couldn’t stop feeling the electricity pulsing through his body over and over as Komaeda essentially tongue-fucked his ear. The noises were wet and he could hear it all clearly. His groin tingled, and he shut his eyes tight trying not to think about anything other than escaping the ropes. 

“Mmh!” He accidentally let out a needy whimper, and Komaeda rewarded him with a deep, husky moan that vibrated in his ear. 

“Mm, Hinataaa~” 

“Mmgh..!”

Hinata groaned back in response, shocked by his own reaction but unable to stop himself. They continued moaning and whining to one another. Why does Komaeda sound so good? His body once frozen with fear was now overheating with arousal. 

Komaeda carefully nibbled with his teeth before biting down on his lobe and tugging, slowly dragging his teeth down to the end before releasing. Hinata shut his eyes as a chain of gasps escaped his mouth.

“Ah ah ah…”

“Mmm… You really like this Hinata.” Komaeda moaned, pulling back and straddling Hinata while placing his hands on his upper chest to balance himself. 

He Licked his lips as he gazed down and sighed, appreciating the sight before him. Hinata was so handsome. His body was so mature and rugged. His chest rose and fell as he panted, his body full of so much life and tinted pink around his face. Komaeda finally had his chance to admire him closely in an environment where he felt safe and had control. He’d always been too scared to touch him or get too close. Here he could touch and examine him all he liked without fear.

Hinata opened his eyes just enough to see Komaeda looking at him. He ground his teeth together and tried to look more angry than horny.

“L-Let me go, Komaeda.” Hinata growled through clenched teeth.

Komaeda simply continued gazing at him like he hadn’t said anything, drool running down his mouth again. He tapped a finger against his lips as if thinking.

“Komaeda! Did you hear me? I sa-”

“Hinata, what do you smell like?”

“Wha…” He was completely caught off guard by the question. He didn’t know what to say. 

Komaeda wiped away his drool before leaning down again. His arms snaked around Hinata’s neck, massaging his hands in his hair. Hinata stayed quiet, not sure what to say and trying to steady his breathing. He felt Komaeda nuzzle his face into his hair and deeply inhale before releasing a sigh.

“Mmmm….” The smell was intoxicating. 

Komaeda could tell Hinata hadn’t washed his hair for a couple days. There was plenty of scent for him to inhale and appreciate as he continued stroking his hair, taking in the delicate notes of his aroma.

Komaeda’s hands moved away from his hair and slithered down to his shoulders, massaging and kneading them in a way Hinata couldn’t help but melt into. Komaeda sniffed his hair one more time before wrapping his arms around Hinata again and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Hinata shivered feeling Komaeda carefully sniffing his neck, luxuriating in his scent and moaning again. 

Before Hinata could object soft hair brushed his cheek, wet lips were against his skin, a quick suckle, and then…

BITE.

“Ah-Ah-Ah-Ahhhh~” Hinata’s broken moans filled the air. Immediately his discomfort was replaced with euphoria and heat. He had no idea his neck could feel this way and couldn’t stop himself from indulging in it, shoving his neck into Komaeda’s willing mouth.

“Mm… Mm… Mm...” Komaeda growled as he pulled his mouth back and found another spot to suckle and clamp on to. Then another spot, and another. He was non-stop growling, the vibrations sending the most amazing tingles through Hinata’s body as he continued moaning out for more.

“Komaedaaa~” Hinata felt so lightheaded, his voice embarrassingly high and dainty as he whined out from bites he had no idea he’d be so sensitive too. He momentarily forgot the predicament he was even in and could only focus on the euphoria filling his head, sensations all over his neck rushing through his being.

“HARDER.” He said husky and demanding without thinking, in his state of mind only caring about chasing even greater highs.

“Of course…Haha...” Komaeda whined, almost laughing while he did, from how hard the demand made his clit feel. This was all going perfectly. He complied immediately and took a large bite between Hinata’s neck and shoulder, clamping down hard and digging into the muscle with his teeth while Hinata writhed.

“Ahhh!” Hinata really loses it, his body flinching away powerfully on instinct, but Komaeda keeps his tight hold and chases after his neck to gnaw even harder, growling like a feral animal. His actions turn Hinata on even more, the feeling of Komaeda not letting go no matter how hard he pulls away, as shouts of “YES YES FUCK YES” are repeated into the air.

“AHH, FUCK! KOMAEDA…” 

A particularly loud gasp escapes Hinata’s lips as the sudden piercing of skin is felt. Komaeda and Hinata are both desperately rubbing their groins together as the bed loudly creaks and groans under them. 

Hinata wished he could grasp Komaeda’s hair painfully tight and shove him deeper into his neck, desperate for all the sensation he could get. The sharp sting from the injury only pulsed intense pleasure throughout his body as he felt Komaeda lapping his blood up.

“More… Drink more…!”

Komaeda was losing his mind, sucking harder to draw out more blood from Hinata’s neck to drink. He was consuming the very essence of Hinata’s life, and Hinata wanted to give it to him. The intimacy was so much for Komaeda droplets of tears formed at the edges of his tightly shut eyes and dripped down.

“Hinata, you taste so good, so good, please give me more, I need you, ah ah ah…!” Komaeda babbled in between breaths, returning to the spot over and over drinking hungrily from Hinata’s neck. 

The words hit Hinata hard in a way he couldn’t understand, wanting to wrap his whole being around Komaeda. Komaeda was drinking his blood like he’d die if he didn’t. The dependency on Hinata’s body turned him on. As if he could make or break Komaeda. That they were a part of each other. That Komaeda needed him.

Komaeda’s crazy must have been contagious because he was clearly losing his mind.

Minutes pass by as both felt like they were on clouds, but soon they were exhausted and overheating. Komaeda pulled his face back, trying to catch his breath and calm down as his head became so light he felt like he may pass out. Hinata collapsed his head back onto the bed, his mouth gaping as he shakily breathed. His neck is sore, yet he’s disappointed they stopped. He had so much more blood left to give Komeada.

“K-Komae…” Hinata swallowed, drooling and too tired to even finish saying his name as he continued filling his lungs with much needed air. A delicate line of blood drips down from the bite and leaves a dark spot on the comforter below.

Komaeda unwrapped his arms from Hinata and propped his body back up, no longer hiding away in Hinata’s neck. Komaeda’s face was dazed and covered in tears, a droplet of sweat dripping down from his nose as he sniffled. He wiped away what he could with the sleeve of his jacket, then sat for a moment with a blank expression. Hinata’s face was an even greater mess.

Komaeda’s not sure what compelled him, but he brought a hand to Hinata’s neck and lightly squeezed then loosened his grip. He appeared to be contemplating something. Hinata observed him with glazed eyes, mouth drooling and panting, his own expression unreadable. 

Komaeda ran his hand up and down Hinata’s neck, slowly and sensually, and gently stroked his thumb and fingers against each of the dark hickies he littered across his skin. The bruising of individual teeth were even visible in some hickies, especially the one at the crook of his neck. It blossomed with reds and purples with a circle of vivid teeth marks in the center. He loved how they all looked, fixating on each one and lightly grinding against Hinata thinking how it was he who made each of these. 

“Beautiful…”

He brought his face close to each hickey to delicately examine them, gently licking away blood from the large one until the bleeding stopped. Hinata simply laid in his daze, his head bobbing from Komaeda’s movements while he cleaned away blood.

Komaeda straddled him upright again, biting down on his own tongue, his eyes sick with amusement at his handiwork. His lips are stained with a hint of red from the blood. He circles his finger around the large hickey before lightly pressing down, Hinata letting out a soft hiss at the dull pain. His expression is readable now. Agitated.

“Stop…”

“Your neck is so pretty, Hinata.” Komaeda said oh so softly and sincerely, his face filled with loving adoration. He cupped Hinata’s face in his hand and stroked his thumb against his cheek before bending down to give a long, loving lick to his other cheek. 

“Hey!” Hinata tried to shake his head away. “Can you just stop for a second??” 

Komaeda was too focused on what he was doing to listen. Hinata’s skin was warm and salty with sweat. He pulled back, licking his lips and carefully taking in the flavor. He leaned down again and lovingly licked away the drool, tears, snot and sweat from Hinata’s face to clean him. 

“Komaeda, cut it out, this is gross!” Hinata squirmed around, trying to get away from Komaeda’s tongue.

“Hold still, I’m almost done.” Komaeda sounded annoyed, trying to focus. Hinata was messy and he needed to clean him.

He smiled at Hinata once he was satisfied with his work. He carefully dabbed Hinata’s face dry using his clean sleeve and beamed. He looked so clean now. He did such a good job. Hinata must certainly appreciate it. 

“You look absolutely normal and mundane again, Hinata.”

“Wha… You dic-”

Komaeda began caressing his face and he stopped talking.

This was unnerving. Hinata shivered remembering how vulnerable he was, and with who. Before he could think more Komaeda lightly squeezed his neck, then gradually increased the pressure until he could feel his airway constricting slightly. 

“But your neck really is just so pretty, Hinata. It’s so firm and warm...” He couldn’t stop touching and examining it. Necks were such delicate things yet Hinata’s felt so strong.

He smiled twistedly as Hinata’s eyes shot open in alarm, a million thoughts running through his head now that the fogginess from his arousal cleared. Panic returned. Was Komaeda going to choke him? For sure he was going to die.

“You… Freak…” He tried to hiss angrily, annoyed with just how much fear leaked into his voice. ‘What a pathetic set of last words’ he thought.

A flash of hurt appeared in Komaeda’s eyes as his expression took on a hint of sadness. Weren’t they just… having a moment together? Weren’t they having a good time? Was he wrong? He was wrong. Hinata must hate him now.

“Ah… I am, aren’t I??? Haha...” His eyes started to look glossy as he let out a weak chuckle, releasing his grip from Hinata’s neck and tilting his face down. His body weakly shook as if he was about to cry, but his hair obstructed his face too much for Hinata to tell.

I feel kind of bad. Hinata thought, annoyed he was feeling sympathy for him right now. This situation was insane, but maybe he did jump to conclusions too fast.

The room was quiet until Hinata, feeling awkward, decided to try and break the silence and console Komaeda. 

“Ko-”

“HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Komaeda shot his face upwards towards the ceiling smiling and laughing in a deranged manner, his eyes shut tight with tears as his hands dug into his hair and aggressively ruffled and tugged at it. He just kept laughing.

Hinata gasped in alarm, then growled in frustration that the only thing his words accomplished were making Komaeda even more unstable than before. Hinata was done with this. He needed to get out of here before things got any weirder.

“LET ME GO!” The sudden demand and raise of voice made Komaeda jump. He was the one panicking now.

“I’m sorry Hinata!”

“You were going to choke me!!”

“I would never hurt you!” 

“You have me TIED UP NAKED TO A BED!”

“Ah! But I did it carefully! I had no ill intentions! I even researched the most comfortable restraints and left enough slac-” 

“Let me go let me go LET ME GO-”

Komaeda’s hands were furiously disheveling his hair, unable to take the yelling and anger. He felt like he was going to vomit. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He didn’t mean to make Hinata hate him.

“KOMAEDA I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T- MPH!”

Komaeda stuffed his hand into Hinata’s mouth who clamped down HARD, Komaeda hissing in pain. Hinata angrily thrashed his head around growling, intent on mauling Komaeda’s hand if nothing else.

“I’m sorry! I would never- ah!- hurt you! Ow ow ow ow! I wouldn’t hurt you! I couldn’t even if I wanted to! Ahhh! I would never want to hurt you! This is a misunderstanding! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorr-” Komaeda babbled and babbled until he felt Hinata stop gnawing his hand, quickly pulling it back to himself and rubbing the dark bite.

Komaeda’s body was shaking as he sniffled, his eyes watery. His expression became unsettlingly distant as if he weren’t here. Hinata swore he could see his mind going blank. Komaeda’s arms wrapped tightly around himself seeking comfort as he shook. Hinata noted it made his hoodie look more like a straight jacket.

“I’m sorry... I don’t know why I’m like this, Hinata… Hinata? Where’s Hinata? Hinata’s so kind to me. I’m scared… Hinata understands me… Can Hinata help me? Why am I like this, Hinata? Hinata, help me… Where is Hinata? I want Hinata...”

Hinata watched as Komaeda dissociated and regressed. He stuck the hand Hinata had bitten into his mouth and began sucking on it. He curled up into a ball on top of Hinata, lightly rocking and making strange sounds while his other arm stayed wrapped around himself.

As much as Hinata hated everything right now, the sadness and frailty in Komaeda’s voice felt like a stab to his heart. He felt really bad now. The scene in front of him was pitiful and he didn’t want to see Komaeda like this… But what the hell could he do right now!? And he shouldn’t forget who the one tied up to a fucking bed is right now. But even so...

“Komaeda..?”

“Hinata, hold me… I’m scared… I feel cold… I don’t feel well... I feel sick… I don’t want to be alone…”

Hinata’s expression softened even more. He was ready to call out again when Komaeda started grinding on his pelvis and continued muttering as if he hadn’t said anything.

“What are you…!?”

Hinata was made aware of the strap-on again as he felt the harness pull taut rhythmically between the lips of his vulva each time Komaeda pressed on him. Worse yet, it felt incredibly good and he couldn’t help but notice Komaeda’s breasts shaking along with his movements. Hinata shut his eyes hard, the feeling of his cunt being rubbed while watching Komaeda grind against him made him think things he didn’t want to think about right now. 

“Yes, Hinata, ahhhh~ Harder..! I love you too! So much!” 

Komaeda was apparently fantasizing about him in some way, as if the real one weren’t tied up right here in front of him and pissed. Is this how he fucking self soothes!? Komaeda was absolutely delusional. 

Hinata felt something build in his throat before he could think and-

“Nngh…!” Hinata’s eyes shot open as he quickly checked if Komaeda heard him moan, but he was too busy with his fantasy. Hinata mentally berated himself for being turned on by whatever THIS even was. Why was Komaeda pretending to be fucked by him so hot? Another thought to shove deep into the back of his mind and never confront again.

How much time had passed anyways? Hinata couldn’t tell what he was more unsettled by anymore, Komaeda’s EVERYTHING or his own arousal from it all. He didn’t feel like his life was in danger anymore, but he was understandably still annoyed at the whole predicament. And somehow he still felt bad for upsetting Komaeda. Something was clearly wrong with both of them. And Hinata reluctantly knew if he wanted any hope of getting out of this, he’d need to snap Komaeda back to reality.

“Komaeda it’s… Calm down! Just stop for a second, it’s alright! I’m right here...”

_I am literally right here, stop having sexual fantasies about me right on top of me!_

“It’s okay, you’re not alone. I’m not going anywhere.”

_I literally couldn’t leave even if I wanted, and boy do I want to._

“I’m not mad.”

Komaeda’s eyes snapped to Hinata’s as he stopped his movements. He tilted his head sideways and stared at him, his eyes swirling with madness. Hinata stared back, unable to take his eyes away despite the anxiety it filled him with. Komaeda really scared him sometimes... He gulped somewhat regretfully for breaking him out of whatever trance that even was. 

“Hinata…” 

Komaeda slithered himself around Hinata’s body, his voice suddenly deep, calm, and so smooth it made Hinata’s groin tighten again. His eyes fluttered as he gazed at Hinata with a soft expression. 

“I want to touch you...” 

‘As if you weren’t already doing that?’ Hinata managed to not voice his thoughts aloud.

Komaeda’s touches ran across Hinata’s neck, shoulders, arms, the muscled part of his chest right above his breasts, and soon ran them along his stomach and sensually brushed the faint happy trail that lead down to his groin.

“H-Hah.” Hinata gasped out feeling embarrassed. He wasn’t used to being touched here at all by another person. His body filled with excitement and anxiety.

“Hinata…..” Each time Komaeda said his name Hinata grew increasingly horny, trying hard to push away the sexual imagery appearing in his mind.

“K-Komaeda...” Hinata didn’t mean to plead out, but his groin was feeling tight with arousal. He was so horny, he could feel the wet patch growing in his boxers as arousal leaked from his hot cunt. He could almost feel the blood pumping into his clit and folds pulsating. His thigh muscles stiffened, as he reluctantly grinded his hips upwards against Komaeda’s groin.

“Hinata…”

Hinata felt like he was melting. He couldn’t believe how wrapped around his finger Komaeda had him right now just by saying his name like that. It didn’t help that it seemed to be his favorite word to say at the moment. His hand was still massaging his happy trail too.

“Hi-na-ta~” Komaeda teasingly sang, leaning over and resting his body on top of Hinata’s again.

‘What is he up to now?’ Hinata wondered. Komaeda’s weight on him actually felt somewhat nice. 

‘I want to hold him…’ Were Komaeda’s own thoughts.

Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata, careful to not squeeze him too tight, and nuzzled his face into his armpit. He mumbled words that sounded very close to “I love you” and “I’m sorry.” Hinata blushed. Also, why his armpit of all places? But he couldn't help but find Komaeda’s eccentricities rather endearing and even intriguing sometimes. And this was pretty cute. He liked how it felt having Komaeda cuddle against him so innocently. But god was he still horny and annoyed… He decided to lay back and just let Komaeda continue to calm down...

Meanwhile Komaeda just wanted to hide away from the world with his face buried in Hinata. He wanted to find comfort in him again. He was still somewhat stunned emotionally from earlier. He wanted Hinata to forgive him. He was scared Hinata thought less of him now. Maybe he did go a bit too far with drugging his water, or tying him to the bed posts, or when he wildly jacked off to Hinata’s passed out body in bed right before he woke up. 

Hinata was so warm, and Komaeda felt safe with his face nuzzled close against his body. He wanted to hear him call out his name again. Wanted him to feel good. Wanted to hold him like this forever. Wanted… Wanted…

The scent here was incredible.

Komaeda dug his nose deeper into Hinata’s armpit and made a deep inhale. Then again, and again. His hug tightened like a vice around Hinata. 

“Mmmm… MMM…” Komaeda’s desperate whines were muffled against Hinata’s armpit as he began rubbing his groin against him in a clumsy manner, running shaking hands all over his body.

“Are you SERIOU-”

“Ahh, you smell so good!!” Komaeda exclaimed excitedly as his head shot up away from his heavenly scented hideaway. He acted like he just made the discovery of a lifetime. He moved his hands to grasp Hinata’s hips and started grinding his own against him roughly. He leaned down again to keep deeply inhaling Hinata’s scent. 

“You smell so amazing here, Hinata! Your scent is so great!” It smelled even better than his hair and neck. It was so musky and smelled so strange, the notes of the aroma so deep. It definitely didn’t smell like flowers, but it stank in a way Komaeda couldn’t get enough of as it went straight to the primal part of his lizard brain and awoke pure libido. Komaeda never wanted to be away from this scent again. Even the dirty clothes he stole from Hinata’s hamper from time to time didn’t quite compare.

“Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata…!” He couldn’t stop saying Hinata’s name. He was feeling absolutely euphoric, despite it deeply embarrassing Hinata who was practically glowing crimson right now. He was incredibly sensitive about his body odor.

“Wha… What is wrong with you?! People always tell me I stink!” Komaeda had to be fucking with him, and he didn’t like it at all.

“Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata…!” 

“Sh-Shut up, Ko-”

“And what do you smell like… down here… hahahah...” Komaeda laughed nervously. 

Hinata froze. He felt Komaeda slide his body down up and over the strap-on, licking his lips as he eyed his groin. Hinata found himself unable to look away.

Komaeda’s face was deranged and drooling again.

Hinata watched Komaeda loosen the strap-on and then place it to the side, noticing there seemed to be a pair of tubes trailing from it. He didn’t have much time to think about it before his eyes widened at the sight of Komaeda leaning his face down between his legs.

He felt so exposed. He hadn’t even showered yesterday and he knew just how much he smelled. His crotch and boxers were soaking in horny arousal and sweat too which would just make it even worse. His face flushed with shame. He felt revolting. He couldn’t look at Komaeda and turned his head sharply. He wouldn’t be able to handle his disgust with him. He wanted to disappear.

Komaeda placed his hands on his hips and delicately sniffed his crotch. 

“Mmmm….” 

And yet Hinata couldn’t help but feel the innards of his cunt throb intensely with arousal as his heart raced and body flooded with endorphins, feelings Komaeda’s face so close.

“You’re disgusting…” Hinata spat without thinking, unable to tell if his comment was directed at Komaeda or himself.

“I am.”

The words sent a delightful shiver down Komaeda’s spine. He knew he was disgusting, but Hinata smelled so amazing here. ‘I really am no better than some simple animal’ he thought as he continued sniffing Hinata’s boxers, ‘I need more…’

“Ah!” Hinata gasped out as he felt Komaeda grasp his ass and plunge his face firmly into his boxers, inhaling deeply.

“Nggh…” Komaeda was so turned on by the scent. It made him feel strange but in such a good way. His body felt like jelly. He continued breathing Hinata’s essence into his lungs, nose shoved into his wet cunt through his boxers.

“Ah! Komaeda, what are you… Komaedaaaaa~” 

Hinata’s mind turns hazy as Komaeda’s suddenly mouthing him through his boxers, thrusting his tongue against the slimy wet spot and shoving his nose in again to inhale. 

“Mmm… Himamnta… Mmm… Mmm!” 

Komaeda couldn’t stop moaning into Hinata’s groin and the vibrations drove him crazy. The thought of Komaeda inhaling and tasting such a dirty part of him was too much. If he kept going like this, he was going to c-

Komaeda resurfaced, looking absolutely high.

“Hah… Hah… Hahahaha… I need… more…” 

Komaeda, once again, appeared to have gone crazy. Hinata couldn’t believe Komaeda was into this. Hinata felt like he was going to burst into flames. This whole situation was insane. 

“Hinata can I… Can I…” He couldn’t get himself to say it, choking on his own words. The thought excited him too much. The thought of shoving his face directly into hinata’s cu-

“YES.” Hinata found himself saying far more desperately than he intended.

“Ha… Hahahaha!” Komaeda laughed as if he was falling apart, shaking in excitement.

Komaeda’s hands shook in anticipation as they hovered over Hinata’s boxers. He could feel Hinata’s small shivers as he touched him, and it excited him even more. He wished Hinata would look at him, watch him be so filthy. He was nothing more than a depraved pervert. And yet Hinata still wanted him and his touches. Komaeda’s whole body was shaking now.

“Hahahahah!”

He had to take a few seconds to regain some composure before slipping the tips of his shaking fingers under the band, admiring the happy trail and bushy pubic hairs poking from the top of the band. He slowly pulled the boxers down, licking his lips at the strings of arousal connecting Hinata’s groin to the soaked cloth. His brain processed each new detail until he pulled the boxers far enough down his thighs for Hinata’s whole crotch to be bare in front of him.

“...” 

Komaeda’s silence made Hinata anxious, noting this may be the only time he’s actually shut up this whole evening. He couldn’t stand it. He had been too embarrassed to look at Komaeda the second he shoved his face into his groin, and could only imagine the kind of horrified expression or judgement Komaeda was casting on him now. His hands shook anxiously in his binding as he tried to calm his breathing.

Komaeda felt like he just uncovered the meaning of life. 

Hinata’s dark pubic hairs formed a soft, wooly cloud around his folds. The hair around his vulva was soaked and shimmered with wet strands stuck together by slimy fluids. Komaeda didn’t even know where to start. He could hardly make himself move right now. Hinata was perfect. 

He gulped, focusing hard to make his hands work again. He remembered his mission.

Komaeda carefully ran a hand through Hinata’s curly hairs and lightly fluffed them, almost as if to confirm to himself that ‘Yes, this is real.’ The fluids clung to his hand, leaving a dewy shine.

Hinata’s eyes are shut tight, twitching as he feels Komaeda’s touches against him. Komaeda noticed and wished Hinata would trust him a little more. He slides his hands to the sides of Hinata’s hips, then lovingly nuzzles his cheek into Hinata’s pubes. 

“Mmmm…. Hinataaa… Your body is amazing… You’re so handsome... Look at me, please… Haaah...” 

It takes all of Hinata’s willpower to force his eyes open and gaze into Komaeda’s eyes. He looks delirious again, but stares back lovingly. 

And then Komaeda makes the dirtiest smirk he’s ever seen and squeezes his ass.

Komaeda plunged his face into the wet folds of his cunt and rubbed from side to side, bathing in all the wet arousal and lapping at Hinata like he’s never had a drop of water in his life. He buried his face even deeper as he started inhaling aggressively. The sensations drive Hinata crazy, staring in shock at Komaeda, his sticky fluids smearing all over his face. 

Komaeda found Hinata’s hard clit as he pressed into his folds. He nuzzled his nose against it and kissed, swirling his tongue around and carefully sucking on it. 

Hinata gasped. It felt like Komaeda was making out with his clit. He could feel it throb between Komaeda’s lips at the thought. 

Komaeda released his mouth from Hinata’s swollen clit and slid his tongue downwards. He darted it around the crevices of his wet folds and sucked on them, making obscene and sloppy noises that drove Hinata further insane. 

“Ah..!” Hinata yelped in surprise as Komaeda suddenly grasped his hips and stuffed his crotch into his face. He shoved his face even deeper, trying to smear as much arousal and scent as he could all over his face.

“Hinfamfa…! Mpph…! Imfifomf…! Mmmm...!” 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Hinata had no idea what Komaeda was trying to say but he loved the vibrations so much he didn’t want him to stop.

Yet it’s over all too soon for him.

“Ahhhhhhhh~~~!” Komaeda pulled his face back, almost losing balance and strength in his arms, gasping and choking as if he nearly drowned. He loved shoving his face into Hinata’s crotch and bathing in his scent so much he forgot to breath. 

“K… K…” Hinata could barely speak.

“An… Another time… Ahhh~ I can barely keep myself up...” He was so overwhelmed and lightheaded, but it was amazing. Komaeda barely stopped himself from eating Hinata out right then and there. But he still had plans for the night as he quickly glimpsed the strap-on.

“Haaahahahaaa… Haaahaha… Haha…”

He giggled breathlessly, barely able to get the boxers and strap-on back on Hinata. He nearly fell over as he returned to his straddling position atop Hinata’s pelvis. He was so dizzy.

“Nnngh…” Hinata was so horny and groaned when he saw his arousal shimmering across Komaeda’s face. Why did he stop!?

Hinata wanted nothing more than to shove his aching clit into Komaeda’s mouth, grasping his hair tight and thrusting into him relentlessly as he grunts out in heat, Komaeda’s face making sloppy sounds as he moaned into his cunt. He wanted to smear more of his arousal all over Komaeda’s face and make him drink it all up. Hinata could’t stop his incoherent string of dirty thoughts as his body became desperate for sensation. He wanted Komaeda back between his thighs, and he wanted these ropes undone.

Hinata inhaled, ready to throw a very horny tantrum until Komaeda interrupted him before he even began.

“Hinatannhhh~! You smell so amazing!!” He sounded drunk as he slurred Hinata’s name. Perhaps the oxygen hadn’t returned to his head yet.

“You’re so musky and spicy! You stink so strongly, your scent is so dirty and incredible and filthy! I want to cover myself in it! I want to drown in your stench~!” 

What… The… Fuck...

…

“K-Komaeda… Why are you so fucking weird!?” Hinata blurted out, stunned and red with embarrassment. He was completely taken aback. Who even says that kind of stuff?? He nearly choked hearing everything Komaeda just verbally vomited from his mouth.

And god was he so turned on by it. He didn’t want Komaeda to stop. Why the fuck was he so turned on by this of all things. Is this a fetish? What the fuck.

Komaeda noticed how Hinata reacted to his words. He could tell how strongly they affected him. He wasn’t stupid. And that made him all the more willing to keep at it.

“You smell so...” Another inhale at his armpit… “Manly! Ahh-Ahh!”

Hinata literally couldn’t speak, making a sharp choke as his body’s libido quickly went from 0 to 100 to 1000 in a matter of seconds. And then in his depravity Komaeda wiped Hinata’s wet arousal from his face with his hands and rubbed the stench all over his own body like perfume, rubbing it into his waist, his belly, arms, neck, breasts, his jacket, ruffling it into his hair… And then stuck a hand straight down into his own boxers groping himself. When Komaeda pulled his hand out it was glistening with a mix of both their fluids. He and Hinata’s eyes were glued to each other as he brought it to his face and licked it clean, sighing as he breathed in their two scents entwined together.

“Mmm… You’re so musky… Everywhere… all over... Like an animal~” 

“H-Haaah… Fuck…” 

This was bad. But good. It was bad but God did it feel good. Hinata wanted Komaeda to stop talking but also wanted him to keep going. He couldn’t stop his hips as they grinded under Komaeda and his body tensed hard against the bindings. Nor could he take his eyes off Komaeda. Everything felt too good.

“Mmmm… Big and strong… Like a bull...” Komaeda spoke those last three words in a tone so dirty he was even surprised at himself, unconsciously squeezing Hinata hard. 

“A big strong handsome bull reeking with musk and sex…” Komaeda leaned down close to Hinata’s ears, getting even dirtier in tone “ready to pin me down and stain me with your filthy hormone stench and breed and fuck me and cum har-” 

“NNNGH! HOLY SHIT!” Hinata’s teeth clenched as his groin seized up tight, unable to control himself. His hips thrusted upwards hard, bouncing Komaeda a few inches into the air. The bed groaned loudly at his body’s strength as it pulled against the restraints.

“Hahaha!” Komaeda didn’t expect the reaction at all, but it aroused him and he giggled excitedly from being launched up so suddenly. 

“Do you like it when I call you a bull~???” Komaeda teased.

Hinata absolutely refused to make eye contact, so embarrassed he couldn’t even speak. The praise and the imagery turned him on way too hard. He didn’t want to think anymore. Unless Komaeda made him think. Then it wasn’t his fault if he thought the things he was trying not to think. 

“You’re my big, strong bull, Hi-na-ta.”

Fuck yes.

“So handsome~ I need a virile, horny bull to fill me up. Bellowing loud in my ears as you fuck me. Will you bellow for me~?” 

Fuck n-

“NNNGGHHAHHHH!” Komaeda squeezed Hinata’s sensitive groin so roughly through his boxers he couldn’t help moaning out loudly from his chest. His eyes shot opened as he looked down at Komaeda staring back menacingly. His eyes squinted with intense delight and a sick smile on his face.

“You…!” Hinata wanted to spit a threat at him, but his mind wouldn’t complete the thought. He was in a daze again, pathetically grinding his hips wishing for relief. He needed release.

“Hmhmhm…” Komaeda chuckled, lifting his weight off of Hinata. Hinata’s eyes were intense as they followed Komaeda’s motions. He leaned over and cupped Hinata’s face, close enough for Hinata to see that Komaeda was himself close to snapping if he didn’t get his own release soon.

“I won’t keep either of us waiting any more, Hi-Na-Ta.”

‘Finally…’ 

Komaeda leaned back on his knees, pleased with himself seeing Hinata’s eyes follow him so closely. He removed his jacket and tossed it aside. It was feeling way too stuffy and hot now. He did the same with his boxers.

Evidently Komaeda had waxed himself for this.

Hinata gazed at his naked body. Komaeda rubbed his hands around his chest and shoulders, putting on a show for him. He brought them to his breasts and squeezed, making a moan intended for Hinata’s entertainment. Hinata’s breath hitched as he started weakly thrusting his hips into the air. Komaeda teased his own nipples before tilting his head down as he pushed one breast up towards his face.

Hinata watched entranced.

Komaeda stuck his own nipple into his mouth and began sucking as he massaged his breast. He bit lightly onto it as he slid it out slowly, until all Hinata could see was the nipple stretching from his mouth. Komaeda released his bite and the breast bounced free as he licked his lips. He never stopped making eye contact with Hinata. He soon did similar to his other breast. Except this time he circled his tongue around the nipple, lapping at the tip before bringing it to his mouth, sucking on it in an exaggerated manner and moaning.

“Mmm…” 

Excessive drool slathered his breasts. He sucked on the boob as he pulled it away from himself, making a small wet sound as it released from his mouth.

Komaeda is so turned on by his own breast-play and being watched that strings of fresh, wet arousal begin to drip down onto Hinata’s thigh below.

“Auugh…” Hinata could only whine.

Hinata really wished he wasn’t tied up right now. Komaeda’s pussy was literally right there dripping. He wanted to pin Komeada to the bed and dig his mouth into his boobs, sucking and gnawing and kneading at them, then move below and eat Komaeda out until he came. 

“Hinataaa…”

With one hand still kneading a breast, Komaeda slid his other hand down his soft belly to the hairless skin around his groin. He groped himself and rubbed his palm against the lips of his vulva.

“Mmmm…” Komaeda was biting his lip as Hinata’s eyes quickly darted up to meet his, then returned to watching the movements of his hands.

Komaeda slipped two fingers between his folds through thick, slimy layers of secretions that had been building up all through the night. More strings oozed down from between his legs onto Hinata’s lap as he massaged into each of his crevices. Komaeda’s clit was larger than Hinata’s, enough that he could grasp it with his thumb and finger and stroke it if he wanted. The tip of it poked out just slightly from his cunt lips.

“You do… such incredible things to me- ah! Hinata!” Komaeda sighed out as he used a wet finger to spread thick mucus around the tip of his clit and lightly rub it. Hinata could see how vividly red it was, throbbing slightly as hot blood pumped into it.

Hinata continued grinding his hips against nothing, unable to think of anything else except Komaeda fingering himself on top of him. 

“Mmmm…” Komaeda leaned over with one arm to prop himself up as he slipped a finger, then two, inside of his vagina to massage inside of himself. 

“Ahhh, Hinata~ I’m almost ready for you, Ahhh~”

Hinata could see his fingers pumping in and out harder and faster, the noises getting louder and wetter, as if his vagina was forming suction around him. Each time Komaeda stuffed his cunt with his fingers a loud squelch could be heard as arousal dribbled down his hands and poured out of him.

“Nggh… Komaeda… Ahh… Komaeda…” Hinata was getting more and more impatient. He needed to feel Komaeda’s weight on his hips while he thrusted. He didn’t care if the strap-on was part of him or not, he wanted to drive Komaeda wild with it and know it was his movements doing it. 

“Hahahah….!” Komaeda laughed, sliding his fingers out of his vagina and slowly extending his hand over Hinata, a long string of arousal stretching out before snapping. The viscous fluid clung to Komaeda’s fingers, still pressed together as they were when he was fucking himself with them.

“Would you like a taste, Hi-na-ta?” 

Hinata stared intensely at Komaeda, almost as if he was glaring, but Komaeda could tell he was simply unbearably horny.

His wet hand reached out and squeezed around Hinata’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against his cheek and smearing his juices across Hinata’s face, then holding his fingers in front of his nose. 

Hinata’s pupils dilated wide as the pungent scent of Komaeda’s hormone-laden arousal pierced his brain. 

“Mmm…” He moaned as Komaeda began teasing his lips with the tips of his fingers. 

Hinata opened his mouth to sloppily lick around the tips of his fingers with his hot tongue. Komaeda was shaking again, moist breaths panting from his mouth as he gently pinched Hinata’s tongue and tugged on it, earning a moan from Hinata, before sliding his fingers deeper inside Hinata’s mouth. Hinata looked so dirty, he could barely contain himself.

Hinata sealed his lips around his fingers as he sucked on them, tongue sweeping every spot it could get into. Komaeda tasted so strange, but he loved it. It was savory and slightly sour but he couldn’t stop drooling, wanting to take more of it into himself. All too soon Komaeda withdrew his saliva-coated fingers from Hinata’s mouth. Both whined at the loss of the feeling, but anticipation grew as both knew what was next.

Throughout the course of the night both had become extremely disheveled. Their bodies glistened with sweat, the stench of arousal fogging the air like a cloud. The sound of wild, mature bodies as their chests rose up and down with powerful, hot breaths. Both stared intensely with dark eyes more befitting hungry animals than humans, ready to fuck each other.

Komaeda made his move, giving a sultry smile to Hinata who was watching intently, before wrapping his hand around the strap-on and sliding it down, putting on another brief show for Hinata. His grip was firm as he pumped up and down the strap-on a few times, Hinata syncing his breaths with the movement as it pressed down on his hips, the crease in his boxers pulling taut against his clit with each movement.

Komaeda leaned down licking the tip of the strap, the two never taking their eyes off each other, as he wrapped his lips around and bobbed his head up and down, his hands still pumping near the base. Hinata tried to control the thrust of his hips in and out of Komaeda's mouth, careful of thrusting too hard. Komaeda moaned with each thrust, and Hinata unconsciously began moaning alongside him. He thrusted harder as Komaeda removed his hand and began deep throating him for several seconds, shoving his face as far down to the base as he could. Then in a smooth motion he slid his mouth off with a whine and leaned his weight back onto his feet again. The strap-on glistened with his saliva.

“Are you ready Hinata?” 

“Fuck, Komaeda… I need to fuck you…”

Komaeda shivered at the words as he lowered himself down, feeling the tip of the strap-on press against the entrance of his vagina. He’s so wet it doesn’t take much effort for it to slowly slide into him. He holds himself in place halfway down, giving himself a moment to adjust to the girth, but he’s so turned on it doesn’t take long. He slides up and down slightly before finally easing himself all the way down, resting his weight against Hinata’s pelvis. It feels so good and Hinata looked so hot he worried he might cum here and now. He could feel small orgasms pulse in his swollen vaginal walls and forced himself to stay still, or else the night would be over way too soon.

“D-Don’t move Hinata- Ah!-” Komaeda’s eyes are swirling again as he stares upwards at nothing, panting and trying really hard not to cum.

A moment passes as Hinata forces himself to keep still, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding once he sees Komaeda begin moving.

“Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata-” He starts chanting again as he moves his hips slowly up and slams them down hard, grinding his hips around in a circle in an absolutely depraved manner, really trying to dig the strap into him as wet sounds can be heard. 

Hinata doesn’t ask if he can start moving again because he couldn’t keep still now even if he tried. His groin had a mind of its own and right now its only desire was fucking Komaeda any way it could, even while tied up.

Komaeda looked like a total slut.

Komaeda immediately went into a steady rhythm as he began riding Hinata, far too horny to take things slow. Up and down he stroked his insides against the strap-on, sliding upwards and feeling the small bumps of the strap against the wet and slippery walls of his hot pulsing vagina, then slamming back down with as much force as he could muster. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah…”

Each motion down against Hinata’s thrusting hips made wet slapping noises. Hinata couldn’t stop thrusting into him, noting how Komaeda’s hungry cunt sucked on his strap each time he pulled away. Filthy noises filled the room. Each time the strap stuffed into Komaeda it gushed fluid from inside him and soaked Hinata below.

“Haaaah~”

Komaeda’s red clit poked out from his wet folds just enough for Hinata to see. Komaeda squeezed it carefully between the tip of his finger and thumb and stroked, jacking his clit off while he fucked himself on Hinata. He could feel it throbbing and pumping with blood as he he tightened and stroked harder, feeling how firm it was under his silky skin.

He felt absolutely filthy again, and not in a good way. He couldn’t believe he was doing this in front of Hinata. He couldn’t believe he had done any of this. His body was strange, his mind was strange, even the way he jacked his clit off like a dick was strange. He felt repulsive. His face contorted painfully, panic creeping up his spine. He shut his eyes and angled his face away. He couldn’t look at Hinata like this. Maybe this was wrong. This was a mist-

“LOOK AT ME.” Hinata demanded. He realized what was going on in Komaeda’s head and wanted to nip the approaching mindset in the bud 

“I want you to look at me. Don’t stop looking at me.” He growled.

Komaeda made the strangest face as he forced himself to look at Hinata. 

His face was full of lust, completely focused on Komaeda as he thrusted his hips just a little faster into him. They were both filthy.

“Hahahah… Look what you’ve done to me, Hinata… Ahhh…”

They don’t take their eyes off each other as Komaeda squeezed his thumb and finger firm around his clit and stroked in rhythm to Hinata’s thrusts. Hinata bucked his hips upwards using the restraints as leverage, Komaeda loving how full the strap made him feel. With each pump he moaned, and Hinata moaned with him each time. He still felt repulsive, but it all felt right when Hinata was practically devouring him with his eyes as they fucked together in sync. 

“H-Hinata… There’s- Ah! One more thing… Ahh…”

Hinata doesn’t stop his thrusting even as Komaeda reaches around to grab something, trying to maintain his balance as his body bounces up and down.

Komaeda’s hands return into view, pulling along the two tubes from earlier that were connected to the strap-on. At the end of the tubes are two bulb-shaped pumps, one in each of his hands. He laid his torso on Hinata’s, his hips still bouncing, as he stretched his hands out to place a pump in each of Hinata’s restrained hands. Then slid down and returned to his riding position. 

“Ha… HAHAHAHA!”

“Komaeda, What are…” 

“Hinata Hinata HinataHinataHinata-”

But Komaeda was too far gone at the moment to really hear Hinata’s question. His eyes were dizzy and he swayed slightly on top of Hinata while he rode him, as if he was about to fall over. He couldn’t stop smiling either and babbling as he continued riding. Hinata realized the excitement must have overwhelmed him again. He maintained his pace and continued thrusting.

Hinata experimentally squeezed one bulb hoping to find out what it did, not noticing anything happening right away. Then he squeezed again. He heard a small squelch from Komaeda’s cunt, and a line of thick, white slime ooze down. 

“Ah-Ahhh~ Hinataaa…” Komaeda moaned. The liquid felt so good squirting inside him, only to be forced out as Hinata continued thrusting into him.

It wasn’t hard to put two and two together as Hinata realized this bulb controlled the release of some kind of fake semen substance within the strap-on. Komaeda really was a freak, but Hinata loved it. He squeezed again as he thrusted his hips upwards into the still babbling and incoherent Komaeda, imagining himself cumming in him as he heard another squelch and more slime oozed down.

Hinata’s face blushed, embarrassed at himself for not only fantasizing about cumming in Komaeda but also trying to act it out. But fuck it felt so good. He inhaled a long, drawn out breath and groaned out hot air. He felt so virile and masculine and strong. Komaeda was literally losing his mind on top of him because he was filling him with so much pleasure. He felt his ego shoot through the roof.

He was still uncertain what the other bulb did though. A few experimental squeezes made Komaeda moan in his mindless state, so it must have been doing something. He squeezed more, curious and his heart racing at what other surprise was in store.

It was then he noticed Komaeda was adjusting himself for some reason as he slipped up and down the strap-on. Hinata took another glance down and realized what was happening. A couple inches above the base of the strap a small knot began forming, Komaeda’s vagina sliding around and swallowing it each time it went in. Hinata gulped, unable to believe this. To confirm this is what was happening he squeezed a couple more times, and sure enough the knot got bigger, Komaeda’s movements adjusting accordingly.

FUCK.

Hinata was so turned on now it hurt, thrusting furiously against Komaeda as the knot shoved in and popped out each time. 

“H-Hinata, ah! Hahahah!” Komaeda yelped excitedly and laughed at the brutal pace, broken out of his stupor and drooling as he stared down and smiled sickingly at Hinata.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

Hinata continued thrusting, a macho and virile energy radiating in his body. His chest rose high as he took another deep, hot breath and exhaled. He felt like a wild animal in rut trapped in a cage, waiting in anticipation to be let loose and breed the nearest creature it could. He couldn’t stop thinking of the bull imagery Komaeda left in his brain. 

If he wasn’t tied up he’d show Komaeda just how crazy he’s made him. 

Hinata was high with horniness and wanted nothing more than to be untied so he could fuck Komaeda hard, deep, and fast. He’d show him just how much of a bull he could be. To lick and bite and tear at him all over leaving dark marks for the world to see. For Komaeda to feel first hand the strength in his toned body as it squeezed him so painfully tight he couldn’t escape from his grip even if he wanted. To roughly rub his pungent odor all over Komaeda’s body marking him as their bodies grinded together. That once he was done with him the stench of dirty, filthy sex and his own personal musk would never leave Komaeda, enrapturing him iin a cloud of his distinct fragrance and letting everyone know just who he belonged to.

Hinata couldn’t take it anymore.

“K-Komaeda… Untie me…!” Hinata could barely even sound human now, forcing grunts like an animal.

“H-Hinata, I can’t-” 

“Untie me now! Untie me Untie me UntieMeUntieMeUnt-” His demands were loud, soaking with lust and impatience. God he needed to fuck Komaeda. If he didn’t let him loose he’d find some way to break his hands free. He was practically bellowing, just like the bull Komaeda kept trying to convince him to be. In his frustration he started wildly thrusting into Komaeda with all the strength he could muster, and this was enough to make Komaeda snap too.

“AH! AH! AH! Okay! Ye-Yes! Yes fuck me, God!” Komaeda couldn’t contain himself anymore. He planned this whole scenario out differently, but he wasn’t anything more than an animal in heat now. And he needed to be fucked HARD by Hinata who was staring up at him with so much fury and animalistic intent Komaeda almost forgot to breathe.

Komaeda twisted his body around to quickly undo the bindings on his ankles, but his hands kept shaking more and more, the task becoming difficult. He felt his ankles freed as Komaeda twisted forward and frantically stumbled over his body towards his hands. Hinata snorted loud and smashed his hips harder into Komaeda’s sloppy wet cunt and grinded in circles, making sure he could feel the knot inside him. Komaeda whined as Hinata didn’t let up, who smiling in satisfaction at torturing him with pleasure.

_“You’re so sick. You love this so much don’t you?”_

Hinata couldn’t believe the words stumbling out of his mouth, feeling like a beast braying in lust. But it turned him on so much to say it and even more when Komaeda whined and responded back.

“I-I do! Ah!” 

Hinata wouldn’t stop pounding into him. Komaeda’s body shook and his breaths stuttered as tears dripped from the corners of his eyes. His hands were shaking uncontrollably while he tried untying the restraints on Hinata’s hands as fast as he could. 

Komaeda’s boobs hovered over Hinata’s face while he tried to get his fingers to work, and Hinata took the chance to latch on and tug them. 

“HINATA!” 

Komaeda gasped loudly, his mind almost going black in the middle of untying. He couldn’t help but press his chest down, smothering Hinata’s face in his full tits as he chased more of the sensation.

“Mm! Mm! Mm!” Hinata muffled into his breasts.

Hinata could barely breathe, drooling everywhere and making a mess as he swirled his tongue and sucked on Komaeda’s nipples. Loud, wet smacks and slurps were heard as he dug his mouth in and massaged and teased with his teeth.

“GOD, HINATA…! Don’t I- Ah! I might cu-! ” 

Hinata was far too impatient to care about what Komaeda was saying anymore, he was being way too slow. Hinata ground his hips hard and in circles again, furiously pumping both bulbs in his hands in tandem. 

‘DIDN’T HE HEAR ME WHY IS HE STILL GOING’ Komaeda thought deliriously with a stressed and panicked expression. He was losing his mind trying desperately not to cum yet as he was nearly done untying the ropes.

Then finally Hinata’s hands were free.

Hinata wasted no time launching his body forward and throwing Komaeda onto his back. Komaeda stared stunned at him as he felt him continue to furiously grind into him. Hinata pinned his hands to the sides of Komaeda’s face, the bulbs still in his hand. He stopped squeezing the bulb that released fluid but continued squeezing the one that grew the knot.

“U-Uh! Uh! U-U-Uh!” 

Komaeda sounded like he was about to have a seizure, his body and head jerking as he made a whole range of dirty expressions. Tears, snot and drool dripped down his face and nearly sobbing when Hinata wouldn’t take his eyes off him. Fake cum mixed with his own fluids and squelched from his insides while Hinata continued pumping into him, the growing knot becoming harder for his hungry cunt to swallow and release.

_“You’re disgusting.”_

Hinata couldn’t hold back his words again.

“NNGH!” Komaeda keened.

_“Look how filthy you are. Your face is a mess and you reek of sex.”_

“Ah! Yes! I’m sorry!”

_“And you love it when I pound into you. Take you and pin you and fill you with my cum.”_

“YES YES YES”

_“You can’t even control yourself. You’re just a drooling animal that needs to be fucked.”_

“YES YES! FUCK ME! PLEASE! HARDER! FILL ME! I NEED YOU” 

_“I’ll fuck you full.”_

“HINATA HINATA HINATAHINATAHINATA-!”

Komaeda couldn’t stop babbling his name as his entire being completely fell apart. The knot in him was huge now. It bulged slightly through Komaeda’s stomach, who realized he couldn’t release himself from the knot anymore as he continued to be fucked. 

Komaeda was fully knotted and stuck to Hinata. The sight was so hot, and Hinata furiously squeezed the other bulb in his hand to pump Komaeda full of cum. The strap-on was stuck so firmly into komaeda’s hungry cunt that none of it could leak out, and it made Hinata feel so hard. Hinata continued stimulating himself with the taut seam of his boxers as he grinded, rhythmically rubbing his swollen clit against Komaeda. He desperately wanted to imagine filling him up.

“H-Hinata…”

Komaeda called out more as Hinata stared hypnotized by him, squeezing the bulb over and over. His hips undulated what little they could while the knot tugged, but never released, from Komaeda’s cunt. 

“Yes, fill me up more, yes yes yes please, I’m so full...” 

Komaeda’s stomach began to bulge slightly, tight and swollen as the knot held all the fluid inside of him. 

“Ahhh, get me pregnant. Fill me with babies. I’ll have all your children, only yours. Please please please-” 

Komaeda babbled again, his hands furiously clenching at his hair. The sight of him so disheveled turned Hinata on even more. But soon he noticed that Komaeda’s belly was no longer swelling and that there wasn’t anything left to fill him with, tossing the bulb aside annoyed and wishing he could have gone on. 

Hinata knew they couldn’t have kids like this, but the imagery wouldn’t leave his head. He couldn't think of anything hotter, grinding his hips harder to shove the knot deeper inside of Komaeda and plug him tight, not a single ounce of Hinata’s cum (when did he start seeing it as his he wondered) going to waste or leaking out. He squeezed his arms around Komaeda’s body so hard he could barely breathe, feeling his cum-filled belly press against him. Hinata dug his teeth in hard around his neck and bellowed loud. He growled against him with each bite and gnawed leaving marks as he imagined cumming into Komaeda over and over. He couldn’t stop biting and marking him all over his neck. He wanted Komaeda to take it all, all of him. He wanted to see Komaeda’s fertile belly so full and pregnant with his offspring he could barely walk, his breasts swollen with milk only for them, his children growing and kicking inside of him. 

“H-Hinata I’m going to… Ah!”

“That’s right, cum for me baby!”

“HinataHinataHinataHinataHinata-”

“Cum for me cum for me while I fuck you and get you pregnant and-”

“Hinataaaaa~!” 

Those words were all Komaeda could take. Hinata’s squeezing, biting, and especially words sent him over the edge. He keened as his head flung back, mouth gaping, as his body tensed and untensed around Hinata. He continued riding out his orgasm as he felt Hinata still tugging the knot against the opening of his vagina. 

Hinata may not have reached his physical climax yet but God did he just reach his mental one. He clamped his teeth into Komaeda’s neck as he came. He felt the highest he’d ever been as euphoria pulsated through his body in tandem with the pulses of Komaeda’s orgasm. Hinata was convinced he must be a pervert now. How much of that he could fault on Komaeda, he had no idea.

“Hinata, I’m so full... You filled me up so much... I think I might go crazy... ” 

Komaeda leaned forward shivering and ran his hands through Hinata’s hair and shoulders before going in for a sloppy kiss. Hinata released his bite and leaned back on his feet, returning the kiss as they drooled into each others mouths. Komaeda exhaled a loud, hot breath from his body as he pushed forward and collapsed his weight on Hinata, drooping his head besides his. The walls of his wet vagina twitched slightly, still stuck to Hinata through the knot, as he sighed worn out and in a post-orgasmic daze. 

Hinata wasn’t done yet though. He still hadn’t cum and wasn’t about to let things end here. He rolled his body forward again. He held Komaeda close against him and pressed his back against the bed. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees above him. Hinata could feel the tug of the harness on his waist as it kept Komaeda stuck firmly to his body through his cunt. Komaeda whined feeling his hips lifted over the bed and hanging via the knot from Hinata’s hips. Hinata loved it, the feeling of being physically stuck together. They were connected to each other so intimately. He didn’t want to make Komaeda uncomfortable though as he brought both their hips back down to the bed and continued his grinding in missionary position. 

Komaeda’s head and body rocked back and forth limply on the bed as Hinata held his hips and used his body to get himself off. He was so close. Komaeda’s unfocused eyes glistened and stared off into nothing at his side. He tiredly smiled, lightly panting, perfectly happy to let Hinata use his body in any way he pleased. 

Hinata had no idea what possessed him, but in the midst of using Komaeda’s body to jack himself off he realized just how much he’d been sweating and the odor likely being emitted from his body. He blushed, second-guessing what he was about to do but unable to stop himself. He pressed himself down and began rubbing his sweat-covered body all over Komaeda, marking him with his aroma. Hinata tried convincing himself he was doing it purely for Komaeda’s own satisfaction since he evidently loved it. It felt too good though and he knew he was doing this for himself. He wanted to smell himself on Komaeda every day.

He was so close. Hinata bit his lip and grunted with each motion of his crotch against Komaeda, never taking his eyes off his dazed expression. Eyes darting around at all the love bites littered across his neck and shoulders. It turned him on so much that he could even have this kind of effect on him. Komaeda’s glazed face was the image he wanted to cum to as he reached his pique. 

“Komaeda… Komaeda, I love you so much, Ah! … Komaeda…! Komaeda…!” 

“Hinata…” Komaeda weakly whispered out, still unable to move.

Hinata felt his cunt tighten and swell ready for release. He shoved a hand under the strap-on and began furiously rubbing his fingers against his clit through his wet boxers. 

SLOP SLOP SLOP could be heard from how wet he was. His legs stiffened as he arched, and all he could think about was cumming. He gave two more hard rubs before he felt the insides of his soaking wet cunt pulsate, gasping. 

“H-Hah! Komaedaaa-a-a-ahh…”

Hinata keened with a broken voice. His clit throbbed as he pressed his hips hard against Komaeda, never taking his eyes off him as he continued rubbing his hand against his wet, slimy folds and rubbing his clit for several more seconds. 

With shaky breaths, and a couple more rubs, Hinata removed his hand from his boxers and continued to lightly grind as he rode out his orgasm. He couldn’t stop looking at the way Komaeda’s head bobbed around on the bed as his movements slowed and he came down from his high.

“Hah… Hah…” It was the greatest orgasm of his life. The euphoria was amazing. Hinata’s own eyes were now unfocused and glazed as he laid his head down against Komaeda and began lazily licking his face with no particular purpose before giving a soft, wet kiss and drooping his own head down.

Hinata was completely worn out. Careful of the knot, he wrapped an arm around Komaeda’s body and another around to support his head before lifting him up slightly and collapsing backwards on the bed. 

POMF.

He held Komaeda on top of him, Komaeda’s face against his neck and breathing softly against his ear. They laid together peacefully, simply catching their breaths and trying not to pass out. Hinata felt uncomfortably hot after all the sex though, and was resisting rolling Komaeda off of him. But he didn’t want his touch to leave him. He pondered what to do until he felt Komaeda weakly sit himself up on him.

“Babe?” Hinata whispered out softly.

The nickname made Komaeda shiver in such a pleasant way.

“Mmm…” 

Hinata watched as Komaeda leaned back and began straddling him again. Hinata could see the bottom of the knot bulging out slightly from Komaeda’s vagina, the main mass of it hidden away inside of him, plugging him tight. 

As Hinata observed, he could hear Komaeda whining and panting. He seemed almost uncomfortable. Was he horny again?? He watched in curiosity, really hoping Komaeda wasn’t about to start another round of sex because he literally could not keep up anymore. He was entirely spent.

Wait, was he…?

Quickly he realized what Komaeda was trying to do and watched in anticipation. With small tugs Komaeda pulled himself back slightly against the knot, then slightly back down. Each time he tugged the tight opening of his vagina, wrapped tightly around the knot, stretched more and more. 

“Hinata, you’re holding me so tight… Do you really want me this much?” He whispered exhaustedly, smiling.

“All mine…” Hinata teased back in a similarly exhausted tone.

Hinata stared, his heart beating faster waiting for the climax. His mind was mush at this point, drool leaking from his own mouth, entranced by Komaeda and his light rocking.

Komaeda leaned back one more time and in an instant Hinata could see the tight vaginal opening stretch over the slimy knot, the strap-on springing free from inside of him with a wet splurt. Thick, slimy fluids gushed and flowed from inside him with obscene noises. Komaeda keened weakly, accidentally orgasming again as gush after gush of his own arousal mixed with fake semen pulsed out of him, covering Hinata’s pelvis in a viscous puddle. Hinata keened alongside him, their voices harmonic in the air. He experimentally thrusted his hips, doing so gently to avoid knotting Komaeda again, making a loud squelch as another wave of thick white fluid gushed out from him.

“Mm… H-Hinata… I can’t…” He was so sore.

Hinata stopped, feeling a bit bad. Komaeda lifted himself off, a thick line of slime from his pussy to the tip of the strap snapping as he did so. He massaged the bulge in his belly and moaned, satisfied, then pressed down slowly on it and shivered. A stream of more fluid flowed from him onto Hinata’s lap and the bed below. The comforter was for certain entirely ruined. 

“So much…” He mumbled, catching Hinata’s slight smile at his comment. “Look at what you’ve done, Hinata… I’m going to have so many babies...” 

Hinata shivered, his ego skyrocketing again.

Komaeda forced himself up to remove the stained comforter from the bed, revealing fresher sheets underneath.

“You made such a mess…” Komaeda looked almost annoyed, but he was probably just tired.

“You’re the one who drugged me and tied me to a fucking bed...” Hinata mumbled back. He gave a long sigh as he laid back and stretched his arms and legs, giving Komaeda a good eyeful of his post-coitus body. He breathed in relief as the excess heat of his body had more surface area to escape.

“I’m sorry…” Komaeda huffed out, feeling guilty, but the soft gaze Hinata gave him before shutting his eyes made him feel like things would be okay. He gently straddled Hinata’s thigh and rubbed himself on him lightly, getting it wet. 

“Hmhm…” Komaeda softly giggled to himself. In his mind he was marking him. Now Hinata was his too. Hinata didn’t seem to quite notice.

Komaeda reached his hands to Hinata’s waist and undid the strap-on, pushing it and the tubes over the bed’s edge to land on the floor. Hinata didn’t object when he started removing his boxers after, which were soaked in the groin area and starting to feel uncomfortable anyways. 

Komaeda figured he could use it as a rag of sorts now. He gently wiped around Hinata’s crotch using the dryer parts of the fabric, trying to clean him up. Hinata simply continued resting and watching him. Komaeda huffed in approval when he was satisfied with his work.

Komaeda then held the boxers up to his face, pressing them against his nose as he closed his eyes and smiled, inhaling as if he were sniffing a flower.

“You’re so fucking weird…” Hinata whispered, though without any malice and simply observing.

“Mmhm…” Komaeda smiled, feeling at peace, a rare feeling for him as he nibbled and lightly sucked on the boxers for a few seconds, before using them to carefully wipe his own groin. The boxers were completely soaked once he was finished with it. He tossed them over to where his jacket was.

“Those are mine now…” 

Hinata had no objections to that. 

Komaeda crawled backwards towards the end of the bed a bit, then laid down on his belly. He rested his face on Hinata’s groin, the curly hairs feeling nice against his cheeks. Hinata was a bit weirded out again, but despite the odd position it felt comforting. Komaeda returned to sniffing him again, mindlessly fluffing his pubic hair as he relaxed in Hinata’s scent. It was the most intoxicating it had been all evening, radiating the scents of sweat, hormones, and sex. Komaeda shut his eyes and hummed, kicking his legs lightly behind himself. Hinata brought a hand down to Komaeda’s hair and began massaging him soothingly, letting out a relaxed breath as he folded his other arm behind his head and shut his eyes to relax. 

Moments passed by as Hinata and Komaeda simply laid in tranquility in this position. Hinata quietly rested, finding comfort in the ambience Komaeda made with his strange sounds and tics as he played with his pubes.

“Komaeda…?” Hinata whispered as he felt movement against his groin. He kept his eyes closed wanting to continue relaxing.

“Just cleaning you up, my big, strong bull~” Komaeda whispered teasingly.

Despite his eyes being closed, Hinata blushed and turned his head as if to avoid Komaeda’s gaze. 

“Hmhm…” Komaeda ran his hands along his hips lovingly. “Just relax, I won’t take long.”

“Hmph…” Hinata huffed out feigning annoyance, but was still perfectly content.

Hinata felt Komaeda spread the lips of his vulva apart, gently licking and kissing away fluids from within his folds. He started near his clit, circling his tongue around it and lightly sucked. Hinata was too exhausted to be aroused again, but it felt nice and strangely comforting all the same. Komaeda shut his eyes as he moved down to the creases near his vagina, lovingly lapping away the mess. Hinata sighed as his groin felt clean and refreshed. Komaeda was treating him so tenderly it made his stomach slightly flutter.

But soon Hinata noticed all movement had ceased, then felt a snore vibrate against his crotch that sent a tingle up his body.

“H-Hey, Komaeda… Don’t fall asleep there…” He wouldn’t mind if he did, but after earlier he was a little worried the weirdo might accidentally asphyxiate himself.

“Ah… forgivm…” Komaeda could barely speak, reluctantly removing his face from Hinata’s groin and rolling his face over. He couldn’t even open his eyes anymore, he was so tired. He reached his arms towards Hinata who realized he wanted him to drag him up. Hinata grabbed hold and pulled him up against his body, now face to face again. Komaeda rested his forehead against Hinata’s, his eyes still closed, and sighed.

Hinata could smell the musky scent of himself on Komaeda’s face. He brought his face close, curious about his own scent, then ran his tongue across Komaeda’s lips. Komaeda licked back and for a few seconds they simply kissed and cuddled, tasting each other. Komaeda leaned in a little more, both content as they innocently made out.

They stopped when Hinata felt Komaeda snore into his mouth.

“Komaeda…”

“Mmgh I donwann…” 

Hinata smiled at Komaeda, finding it cute he couldn’t form words anymore. Komaeda’s eyes were just slightly open and unfocused. He maneuvered Komaeda’s body carefully beside him onto the bed, then laid to face him.

“Hinata…” Komaeda softly whispered.

“Hm?”

“You won’t leave me, will you…?”  
'I don’t want to feel alone anymore.'

“No, I’ll never leave you… Ever... I love you...” It was sappy, but it felt nice to say.

Komaeda smiled weakly.

They laid on opposite sides of the bed sleepily gazing at each other, no more energy for words. Komaeda laid his hands in Hinata’s, which rested in front of his face. His expression was serene as Hinata nuzzled his forehead against Komaeda’s. Komaeda curled up in a fetal position and wrapped his hands around Hinata’s, drawing them near his face and pressing them lightly to his lips as his eyes shut. He soon dozed off, his grip suddenly gone. Hinata continued watching, keeping a hand in Komaeda’s. He brought his other hand around to playfully ruffle Komaeda’s hair and wipe away a line of drool from his mouth, then brought their hands back together. 

They’d have a lot to talk about when they woke up, but for now Hinata shut his eyes. The world felt tranquil as he held Komaeda’s soft hands. His consciousness drifted away as they rested together in each other’s comfort, Komaeda’s soft breaths lulling him to sleep.


End file.
